Inobservance could mean death
by NowAndForeverDazzled
Summary: Edward is very protective and does everything to guard Bella. When he enters her room through the window one night, he is shocked. Bella is gone and the only thing left is the smell of another vampire. During Eclipse


**Author's note: **I wanted to try another story and hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight _or _any Twilight characters_.

_Edward is very protective and does everything to guard __Bella._

_When he enters her room through the window one night, he is shocked. Bella is gone and the only thing left is the smell of another vampire. During Eclipse_

_

* * *

EPV_

"That has been the longest school day of my entire life.", Bella moans.

My Bella. The love of my existence. The reason for my existence.

"Two tests left and then the year is over.", I tell her while putting an arm around her waist.

"Two more. I can do it… with private lessons held by you and your patience.", she grins.

"I do everything for you.", I kiss her forehead.

_Cullen. If Bella and he will go to the same college? He should move away, because then I would be the one kissing her._ Mike Newton. If he wasn't a friend of Bella, I would have already brought him to China. I clench my fist on her side.

"What is it?", she asks me with her big brown eyes.

"Just Newton. He is the same as always."

"Ignore him. What are you doing today? Are you staying at my house?", she asks curiously. I know she just wants to distract me… she is successful.

"I have to go hunting with Emmett, but I will be near Forks. You won't even realise I'm gone.", I promise her.

"I always do.", she steps on her tiptoes to kiss me.

Her soft lips touch mine in a passionate kiss. I put my other hand on her head and pull her against me. She put her arms around my shoulder and moans.

Unfortunately, I should stop kissing her, before it is getting to far.

So I take her face into my hands and give her one last kiss.

"I love you.", I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Let us bring you home.". I lead her towards my silver Volvo and open one door for her. I go to my seat in human pace and take her hand while driving out of the parking lot.

"You know, I will never get used to have an angel as a boyfriend.", she says with a smile. An angel?

"And I will never get used to have the incarnation of perfection as my girlfriend". I press her hand. She means everything for me.

"The incarnation of perfection? That's a little bit overstated, isn't it? I think the incarnation of perfection doesn't run into mischief, because of her clumsiness nearly every hour.", she chuckles.

I will never get her hurt again. First, James nearly killed her and then me by leaving her.

"I will protect you, no matter what.", I mean severely.

"I know you try.", she murmurs

Try? Trying is not enough. If she is gone, I will be gone too.

We reach her home. We get outside and I give her one last good-bye kiss, before I go hunting. This kiss is like the one on the parking lot. Passionate, wonderful and it sadly doesn't last forever.

"Leave the window open. I will be back before midnight.", I say while taking her hand.

"I will count the seconds.", she replies. I kiss her briefly and watch her walking towards her house.

"Be safe", I whisper.

When I can't see Bella anymore, I get back into my car and head home quickly. Maybe I can return earlier.

"Emmett, are you ready?", I ask when stepping into our house.

"Let's kill some grizzlies. My teeth are sharp and my hunger is big." I hear Emmett saying. Ah, there he comes.

He goes downstairs while I listen to his thoughts. Apparently he spent some time with Rosalie doing grown-up activity.

"Emmett, please. Think about dogs or a blue toothbrush.", I moan.

"Well, Edward. I can only recommend it to you and Bella. I have a question. Is she still a virg-", he starts but gets interrupted by me.

"Emmett, shut up." Having sex with Bella, before she is turned would be too dangerous. I love her too much to risk her life.

"I will drop the topic… for now! I'm too hungry to laugh. So, dinner is ready. Let's have some fun.", he says while running towards the woods.

After drinking the last bit of life out of the mountain lion, I hear my phone. Alice. What does she want?

"Hello, Alice. What is it?"

"Edward, Bella is in danger.", I hear her scream. I don't understand her next words, because I'm already running to Bella's house as if dead was behind me.

Without thinking I reach her house, climb through her window and freeze.

I'm the only person in the room.

Bella was here some minutes ago, but she wasn't alone.

One of my kind paid her a visit and took her with him.

I'm still smelling the scent of the vampire, who kidnapped my existence - my Bella.

That can't be. It just can't be. So many thoughts circulate in my brain.

Bella as a prey.

Bella lying helplessly on the floor.

Bella being dead.

NO! I will find her. I have to find her!

I take my phone, make some calls and run into the woods trying to follow the soon-will-be-really-dead vampire.

He chose the wrong human. That will mean his death.


End file.
